


Eagle and Wolf

by Shadeoflight



Category: Original Work, Rome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Denial of Feelings, Dom!centurion, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roman culture and history, Roman military, Rope Bondage, Social Differences, Submission, sub!Legate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeoflight/pseuds/Shadeoflight
Summary: Legate Antonius Dominicus Aquila, Commander of the bigLegion II Augustadeployed in Mogontiacum, is tangled up in a secret and forbidden relationship with his first centurion Marcus Aemilius Lupus, a man who knows his hidden desires and needs better than Antonius seems to know them himself. The different social statuses and military ranks that are usually standing between them become meaningless when Antonius gives in to his desires and submits to his underling willingly, the eagle craving nothing more than to surrender to the strong and proud wolf...
Relationships: Antonius Dominicus Aquila/Marcus Aemilius Lupus, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Roman Legate/Roman Centurion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eagle and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The time period of the second Roman Princeps Tiberius, shortly after the lost Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, is my favorite ancient time period. This story is very loosely inspired by the books of Ben Kane about this battle and Rome's trauma after the horrible defeat, the _Eagle of Rome_ -series. The characters here are my own OCs though, I chose the names because of their meaning.  
> Antonius has actually been more a gentile name than a real first name (praenomen), but it's my favorite name next to Marcus, so I went with that. I chose to use the Latin word 'legatus' instead of the English word 'legate' to make clear that the addressing 'Legate' Marcus uses in this story is the Latin vocative when he addresses Antonius directly, like in 'Dominus/Domine'.  
> The Legion II Augusta was stationed in Germania at this time and three legions were stationed in Mogontiacum, but it's not sure which ones. I took the freedom to deploy the legion Antonius commands in this large fortified Roman camp.
> 
> Everything happening in this story is always consensual and wanted by both partners. Kudos and comments if you like this story would be awesome and make me really happy, I hope you'll enjoy reading it! <33
> 
> List of Latin words and their explanations:
> 
> Aquila: Latin for 'eagle', also used as a cognomen.
> 
> Calceus/Calcei: special Roman boots the higher ranking officers wore.
> 
> Dominus/Domine: Master, addressing for a higher ranking Roman.
> 
> Imperator: Germanicus wore the title 'Imperator' and was the Commander of the 'Imperium Proconsulare', the armies deployed in Gaul and Germania. It was originally a military title and rank and didn't have the same meaning as the word 'emperor' means nowadays.
> 
> Legatus/Legate: high ranking Roman officer, the 'legatus legionis' was the commander of a legion. Only aristocratic Romans could become a tribune and later legate.
> 
> Lupus: Latin for 'wolf'. 
> 
> Pilum/Pila: Roman spear(s)
> 
> Primus Pilus: ('first spear'), the first and highest ranking centurion of a legion, usually the most experienced one and one of the older centurions. He held the command over the first century of the first cohort of a legion and was the direct superior of all the other centurions.
> 
> Saltus Teutoburgensis: Teutoburg Forest.
> 
> Scutum/Scuta: Large Roman shields.
> 
> Subarmalis: protecting undergarment made of leather and linen to avoid galling skin from the metal armor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legatus Antonius Dominicus Aquila requires the presence of his first centurion Marcus Aemilius Lupus in his quarters to have dinner with him and discuss Imperator Germanicus' latest orders with his Primus Pilus, hoping that Marcus will take care of his secret needs and desires afterwards when he has been a good boy and pleased his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot, but I'm not really good at them as it would seem, so there will be more chapters. I hope you'll enjoy, please let me know if you did! :-)

“You required my presence, Domine? How can I be at your service?”

Antonius felt the usual rush of excitement surge through him at the voice of the man who'd just entered the room that served him as a study, a mixture of nervousness and anticipation that made his stomach twist and his heart beat faster in his chest. Legatus Antonius Dominicus Aquila knew this kind of sensation all too well, it was similar to the feelings he'd experienced on the battlefield so many times, right before the battle would start, yet different enough to catch him somewhat off guard. He forced himself to raise his head from the papyri which were lying on the desk in front of him slowly enough that he would not appear too eager and happy to see the other man standing in an appropriate distance to the table, back and shoulders straight like a brand-new pilum and saluting just with the right amount of obedience and respect without being too servile.

Their eyes met, and Antonius resisted the strong urge to lick with the tip of his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. A knowing smile flashed briefly in the other Roman's gaze, but the mask of obedient and respectful expectation didn't slip from his angular but truly handsome features.

Centurion Marcus Aemilius Lupus knew his place in this world better than most men would ever come to know that, Antonius thought as he looked up at his subordinate, wishing that the gods would gift him with the same confidence Marcus was always radiating, even when he was muddy and blood-stained from head to toe, surrounded and cornered by the enemy and the situation seemed to be hopeless and death inevitable.

They were of the same age, both in their early thirties, both experienced and skilled Roman warriors with more commonalities that tied them together than differences that separated them, and yet there was an entire ocean between them, a huge gap neither of them would ever be able to really cross as their social status forced them to always keep their distance from each other, at least in public when other people were around. Antonius was always acutely aware of this barrier between them, and he often despaired of it, because it would still be palpable even when they were alone and didn't have to watch their every word and keep their faces under control all of the time. He was sometimes wondering whether or not it was the same for Marcus, but if it was, then he never let it show, apparently accepting what he couldn't change anyway much better than Antonius did.

Antonius as a legatus legionis was the commander of the proud legion Marcus served in, born into one of Rome's noble families and therefore born to command simple men like Marcus and show the arrogant behavior of any aristocratic Roman that most of the high-ranking officers of the Roman legions were usually displaying to their underlings.

Marcus was a true Roman like Antonius, but he was just a citizen and not of noble birth, and he would never be able to climb the ladder of success and become more than a centurion because of his origin, no matter how many battles he would fight and win. It was actually a pity and a waste of his skills that he could never become more than a centurion, because Marcus Aemilius Lupus was a natural born leader, capable of pushing his legionaries to their very limits and far beyond them like only few leaders were able to do. His name suited him so perfectly, he was strong, dangerous and insatiable like the large and predatory wolf that roamed the thick impenetrable forests of their current home Germania, and Antonius sometimes envied Marcus pretty much for the way his legionaries admired him and almost worshiped the ground their centurion was walking upon.

They were actually Antonius' legionaries, but it didn't feel like that to him most of the time. Marcus was the highest ranking centurion of the proud _Legion II Augusta_ that Antonius commanded, its Primus Pilus and actually a little bit too young for this honor, but he'd earned the respect of the older centurions with his braveness and his dauntless deeds during all those countless bloody battles they'd fought together, and none of the others had objected when Germanicus had promoted Marcus a year ago, a couple of days after their return from their last campaign against Arminius.

Marcus' promotion had been the logical consequence after the events during that last campaign, when he'd saved the life of not only Antonius, but even the life of their adored Imperator Germanicus as well with his depleted century on the battlefield. A battlefield that didn't even really deserve this name as it had been nothing more than a small overgrown and muddy path, the preferred fighting terrain of the hostile Germanic tribes and the terrain each Roman legionary had come to hate and fear more than anything else since the terrible loss of three legions in the saltus Teutoburgensis more than six years ago.

Antonius' former Primus Pilus Dulcius Glaucus had suffered an injury that had cost him his right leg back then during that last campaign, and even though Antonius had deeply regretted losing one of the best and most faithful underlings he'd ever had, but he could never regret that Marcus had gotten Glaucus' post, because Marcus' promotion had marked the beginning of their slowly changing private relationship and was the reason why the young centurion was now standing in his study and waiting for Antonius' next orders – or pleas, depending on how one looked at it.

The eagle and the wolf, two strong and powerful predators that would usually fight for dominance and about the prey both claimed for themselves, but dominance was not what Antonius was longing for tonight, and the proud heir of the Aquila family would happily bend his head before the wolf, knowing that his submission was cherished and appreciated.

“Yes, I did, centurion. There are some things regarding Commander Germanicus' last orders I wish to discuss with you,” he spoke up when he realized that Marcus was still waiting patiently for his answer, and the centurion cocked his head in a small bow of respectful agreement - but Antonius could detect the hint of amusement in his voice that Marcus didn't try to hide completely now that the door was closed and they were alone with each other.

“I feel honored, Domine, but wouldn't it be better if your staff officers joined us for this important discussion too? I'm just a simple centurion.”

Anger filled Antonius' mouth with the sharp taste of acid, but he swallowed it down as best as he could as showing his anger too openly wouldn't get him anywhere - but rather threaten the forthcoming turnout of this evening and which he'd been craving so badly for three very long and agonizing weeks. He hated it when Marcus was behaving like that in moments like these, and he hated it even more that the other man was doing it on purpose. The Roman wolf drew pleasure out of riling him up, his way of showing the eagle that he was a worthy opponent when it came to playing these kind of games. Antonius rose to his feet to lean in and rest the weight of his torso on his balled fists on top of his desk. He was still wearing his light armor over the white tunic with the short sleeves that left his arms free, and a smug grin was ghosting over his face when Marcus' eyes were darting to the veins that became visible under his sun-kissed skin when he stretched his arms and flexed his muscles.

The tension suddenly filling the small study was palpable as though Antonius could grab it with both hands, and his cock twitched under the tight loincloth that protected his private parts. He held his breath and waited until the other man was finally seeking his gaze again, his heart beating faster at the hardly restrained desire he could see in Marcus' amber-green eyes. The centurion's expression was still calm and all professional, but his gaze had darkened and changed to a rich deep golden color. Antonius knew each shade the color of Marcus' fascinating eyes could turn into by heart after all these months, but they would never lose their fascination to him, that much he knew for sure.

“You're much more than just that, and you know that quite well, Centurion Marcus Aemilius Lupus,” he stated, his anger shining through the quietness of his words and his use of Marcus' full name reminding the other man of their different social standings in a childish bout of defiance. “You're the Roman wolf of the _Legion II Augusta_ , and you're the one our men follow through Hades and back. Your tactical understanding and your knowledge of the mindset of our enemies is far better than what little of that my so called field officers will ever have, most of them nothing more than young and arrogant sons of the noblest of Rome's noble families with no true appreciation of what war really means. Besides, I've already talked to them and listened to their bickering, and nothing substantial came out of their mouths.”

Marcus cocked his head again, giving up his posture of well-measured obedience at last. “So you wanted to save the best for last, Domine,” he drawled, the sparks in his eyes becoming more intense, and the hot shiver running down on Antonius' back made him suppress a soft moan only with effort.

“That I did, centurion. You can join me for dinner, I've already given order to Modestus that he'll serve us in my private dining room where we'll be undisturbed for our... conversation.”

His first centurion slowly lifted his chin up and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, and Antonius began to fear that Marcus would decline his invitation and reject him. He'd done that beforehand a couple of times, reminding Antonius effectively of who of them was actually in charge of their private relationship and in control of their special secret encounters.

Silence stretched between them, and Antonius had to press his knuckles harder against the dark oak of his desk when he waited for the wolf to make up his mind, his knees almost buckling visibly with relief at Marcus' next words.

“It'll be my honor and my pleasure to keep you... company then, Domine.” the other Roman said, gifting his superior with a look that made Antonius wish that dinner would already be over and the next part of the evening begin, the one he'd been craving over the last few weeks like nothing else.

*~*~*

“We can help ourselves, Modestus, thank you. We are not to be disturbed in either way except for any case of real emergency, make sure of that!” Antonius said about an hour later when he and Marcus had made themselves comfortable on two loungers and his personal slave had arranged plates and bowls with food on the table between them. Modestus was his slave since Antonius had been a young boy in one of Rome's exclusive private schools, carrying the lantern for him on his way through the dark streets of the marble city which never seemed to sleep. He was trustworthy and one of Antonius' few real confidants, and Antonius thought briefly that Modestus would probably understand him and not judge him if he decided to tell his personal slave about the true nature of his relationship to his Primus Pilus. Modestus probably already suspected something, but the expression on his face didn't change, and he simply bowed before his master and made his way to the door.

“As you wish, Domine.” His slave bowed his head for a second time when he passed Marcus' lounger, not as deep as he'd bowed before his own dominus, but deeper than he would bow in front of Antonius' staff officers, a small but unmistakable sign that he shared his master's opinion about his underlings in general and about Marcus Aemilius Lupus in special.

Antonius watched his faithful slave take his leave and waited until the door had closed behind Modestus' lean figure silently before he turned his attention to the centurion who was watching him like a hunter would watch his prey, not trying to suppress the aura of dominance that was oozing out of his every pore any longer.

Modestus had addressed him as it was appropriate for a slave to address their master, even if a strong friendship had built between them over the years, but for the next hours it wouldn't be him accepting the honorable addressing 'domine' with a gracious nod of his head for once, but his subordinate and Primus Pilus Marcus Lupus, the Roman wolf Antonius longed to submit to so badly.

“Come here, boy,” Marcus ordered him when his trained ears heard Modestus' light footsteps disappear on the marble tiles that covered the floor of the long corridor. He stretched out a demanding hand, and Antonius hurried to obey and kneel down before Marcus' lounger and bent his head to accept gratefully the soft patting of long and elegant fingers on his short brown hair. Marcus' palm and fingers were calloused like the fingers of a long-time soldier who'd been holding the gladius and the scutum for too many years, but his first centurion had beautiful strong hands Antonius had noticed right at first sight, and he loved the way those calloused hands made him feel when they caressed his burning skin or stroked his hair until all he wanted to do was purr loudly and curl himself up before the feet of his strict but kind master.

“Have you been a good boy and done what I've told you to do the last time we were together, Aquila?” Antonius could feel Marcus' eyes on his face and his warm breath ghosting over his bent neck, but he kept his gaze firmly on the mosaic that adorned the stony floor of his private dining room. His master hadn't given him permission to look at him yet, and his wish to please the man who had shown him his true self after years full of self-doubts and struggles was so strong that it made his blood drum in his ears and his mouth go dry with a wave of hot longing. He could feel himself slipping into this special state of mind already, the usually carefully hidden place in his head that he always entered when Marcus took care of his secret desires and needs so skillfully, and which gave him a feeling of peace and happiness nothing else could give him to the same extent.

“Yes, I have, Domine,” he murmured, and Marcus' fingers tightened their grip to pull rather harshly at the short strands of his dark-brown hair. “I can't hear you properly, boy. What did you say?” the centurion growled, and Antonius swallowed and drew in a deep breath before he repeated, louder this time:

“Yes, I have, Domine. I didn't touch myself like you ordered me to stay abstinent and spare myself for you.”

“Much better, boy,” Marcus praised him, lowering his hand from his hair down to Antonius' chin. “Look at me, Aquila, let me see your beautiful face,” he said, and Antonius dared to raise his head and meet Marcus' thoughtful glance when his master observed him quietly. The centurion always used his cognomen when he took care of Antonius' needs but didn't want to call him his 'boy' for some reasons only he knew, the wolf challenging the eagle in a playful way to fight against him. Antonius still wasn't really sure how he felt about this, and he suspected that his mixed feelings were showing on his face, although he tried to hide them from his adored dominus.

“Yes, you really did, Aquila. You're my good boy, aren't you?” Marcus caressed Antonius' cheek with a surprisingly gentle thumb, his grip around his jaw not loosening. The legatus shivered at the sensation of how the fingers of his master were brushing over the short stubble that was already growing on his face again after his shave early in the morning, and a pleased smile softened Marcus' hard expression. “So beautiful, and so eager to please me, boy,” the centurion purred, grazing Antonius' lips with the tip of his thumb. The sensation went straight to Antonius' groin, and he bit back a desperate moan. Marcus had made him stay abstinent for more than three weeks, and his mind was spinning with raw desire. It had been so hard not to give in to his urge and take care of his need for release, but his wish to make his dominus happy was stronger than his need for a quick and unsatisfying release, and he was proud of himself that he had been a good boy and not gone against Marcus' explicit order.

Marcus' nostrils flared when the smell of Antonius' overwhelming desire for him penetrated his nose, and he let out a warm and soft chuckle. “Are you already hard for me, Aquila?” he wanted to know, and Antonius swallowed and nodded his head, which proved to be tricky because Marcus was still holding his chin. “Yes, I am, Domine.”

“You know how to please your master, Aquila. You will stay hard for me for a while longer. You will stay hard and be ready for me whenever it pleases me to play with you and perhaps even satisfy you tonight, am I understood, Legate?” Marcus was obviously in the mood to tease and torture him a little bit tonight, because he hardly ever addressed him with his military title when they were together like this. Antonius swallowed again and forced himself to meet Marcus' glowing eyes without showing too much defiance.

“Yes, you are, Domine.”

“Very well, let's have dinner then, boy. It would be a shame to let the delicious food your slave arranged so nicely for us go to the waste. You will kneel here before my recliner and eat what I'll be feeding you with my hand.”

“Yes, Domine, thank you for your kindness.” Antonius nodded for a third time, even though his knees were already protesting at the prospect of being pressed against the hard marble tiles for the next couple of hours. The last days had been straining, and Antonius had spent countless hours in the saddle and with exercises. He slowly but noticeably started to feel the weight of his years and countless battles pressing down on him and making his body hurt when he was overdoing it like he had done it over the past days, but he would kneel on hard ground without any complaint for as long as his master wanted him to kneel, and he looked up at his centurion obediently, laying all of his devotion for him into his gaze. He'd rather hurt all over but ask for being allowed to lie down on his own recliner again, his need to be close to his master stronger than his need for some comfort. Marcus considered him for a moment, his thumb stroking absentmindedly over Antonius' cheek. Then he took one of the thick cushions from his lounger and offered it to Antonius.

“Take the cushion for your knees, Aquila. The pain of your unfulfilled desire is sweet and promising to me, but the sharp ache of abused limbs and joints that will make it harder for you to see to your duties as our commander tomorrow as perfectly and devotedly as you're always doing that is nothing I could ever find appealing or satisfying. You will tell me if it's getting too painful for you, boy!” his master ordered, and Antonius smiled gratefully at him.

“I will, thank you, Domine.” Antonius took the cushion to rest his knees upon it, and he felt much better because of that small comfort Marcus granted him instantly. The thought of the likely reaction the unexpected sight of him kneeling fully armed in front of his centurion would cause if any of his staff officers would enter the room all of a sudden crossed briefly his mind, but it was nothing more than just a distant curious wondering, and Antonius was already far too deep in this special state of mind to really care about such a possible reaction and the consequences the revelation of their secret relationship would certainly have. He didn't feel humiliated in any way though, quite the opposite. Kneeling in front of the powerful wolf made him feel safe and happy, and he was grateful that he'd finally found the one who understood and knew him better than Antonius even knew himself most of the time. It was probably more that Marcus had found him than the other way around, but it actually didn't really matter as long as Marcus was there to give him what he needed.

The loss of Marcus' warm fingers on his chin made him snap out of his musings, and he shifted his weight on the cushion and entangled his fingers behind his back to accept the first slice of cheese his master offered to him. His cock was throbbing with unfulfilled desire, tenting the white tunic with the broad purple bands under his armor. Marcus had filled a plate with food while he'd been distracted, and Antonius could see that his dominus had chosen most of his favorites, crispy chicken, beans, fresh bread, cheese and fruits. The wine was light and Antonius' favorite wine as well, and he took small careful sips when Marcus held the goblet against his lips. The centurion lifted the next bite to his own lips, and Antonius' cock jerked in anticipation when he watched Marcus' elegant motions and the way he chewed carefully, his dark-golden eyes fixated on his boy's flushed features.

“How was your day, boy?” his master asked him when he'd swallowed the chicken down, leaning back comfortably and resting his torso on his left elbow. His chestplate didn't seem to bother him, and he looked like God Mars himself to Antonius, a golden version of him instead of the black-haired one the mosaics in Antonius private bath were showing. “I remember that there were some orders Germanicus gave you that you wished to discuss with me?”

“Yes, Domine.” Antonius suppressed a sigh of frustration at the delay of what he craved so much, but the wolf would make him wait for even longer if he objected now, and he resigned himself to his fate and opened his mouth for the piece of chicken Marcus brought to his mouth before he began to tell him about the events of the day and his duties as the commander of the legion both of them served with all of their hearts. His cock ached, and his knees started to hurt despite the cushion underneath them, but Marcus looked down at him approvingly with a pleased smile, and this was all Antonius needed to be happy. The next two hours passed by with more food, wine and talking, and the young legatus blinked in surprise when his master rose to his feet and reached out with his hand to help him getting up as well.

“You've been a good boy, Aquila, it's time that you'll get your reward now for pleasing me so much,” Marcus said, and Antonius took his hand and let his dominus pull him back onto his feet. His heart was racing in his chest when he followed the centurion to the hidden door that led into his bedroom, and he couldn't suppress the stupid smile that was forming on his lips. He'd been a good boy and pleased the Roman wolf, and his master would reward him now like only he could take care of him. The long wait was finally over, and the eagle was more than ready to submit to the wolf and show him his devotion.

*~*~*

“Here are the rules tonight, boy,” Marcus said when they'd entered the bedroom. Antonius did his best not to stare too longingly to the bed, the need burning in his veins made it hard for him to focus on his master's next words.

The centurion waited with surprising patience until he had Antonius' full attention, and he put his hand under Antonius' chin again to look him in the eyes and make sure that his boy understood him and the rules he wanted to set up for tonight. Marcus seemed to sense how deep Antonius had already slipped into his special state of mind, and other masters might have punished him for his seeming lack of attention, but Marcus never punished him without good reasons, and surely not for something Antonius still didn't have full control of yet.

“Aquila?” Marcus' voice was gentle, and Antonius drew in a deep breath and returned his gaze.

“I'm here with you, Domine. I'm sorry for my impudence. It was a long day, but this is no excuse for my offending behavior.”

Marcus pursed his lips thoughtfully and slowly shook his head. “Apology accepted, boy. I'm aware that this is still new for you, and I can see that you didn't mean to anger me at all. But be careful now, I won't be that forgiving if you'll behave like that again tonight.”

“Yes, Domine. Thank you for your understanding, Domine.”

“Very well, listen carefully to me then, Aquila.” Golden sparks were dancing in Marcus' eyes, and Antonius could smell that his master craved their encounter as much as he craved it, which was a good sign because Marcus would hopefully not leave him unsatisfied like he'd done that in the past now and then.

“You will not speak unless I allow you to speak. The only exception is you needing to use your safeword, understood, boy?”

Antonius opened his mouth but hurried to snap it close again and nodded his head silently instead. Marcus rewarded him with one of his rare chuckles, a sound that was fueling Antonius' desire even more.

“That's my good boy,” the centurion praised him, and Antonius felt happy instead of offended like he should actually feel because his subordinate called him his good boy.

“You're not allowed to touch me without my explicit order, and you won't come without permission. You will hold back until I allow you to come, because if you'll come without my permission, I will make you stay abstinent for much longer than this time.”

Antonius wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back until Marcus allowed him to come as worked up as he already was after the long wait and the hours he'd been ready for the wolf, hard and aching for release like he'd hardly ever been before, but he nodded again, because he knew that Marcus would indeed make him wait for much longer if he failed him in any way tonight.

“You will use your safeword in case that there's something I'm doing that makes you feel really uncomfortable, boy. I know that you've done that beforehand, ignoring your boundaries because you wanted to please me, but I won't allow you to do that anymore. Honesty is important, and I cannot trust you if you keep hiding your feelings from me, Legate. It won't work out between us without honesty, and you lying to me about your needs and boundaries is not acceptable.”

Antonius hadn't realized that Marcus had been aware of that, and he bit down on his lip, feeling ashamed that he'd tried to deceive his adored dominus the last time they'd been together. He'd done the wrong things for the right reasons, his wish to please the wolf and make him happy and proud of his faithful boy stronger than his discomfort about the things Marcus had ordered him to do three weeks ago.

Marcus pulled him close and put their foreheads together in a seldom display of tenderness, cupping his burning cheeks with both hands and stroking over Antonius' prominent cheekbones with his thumbs.

“You're allowed to speak, Aquila. Tell me what you need to tell me,” he said gently, and Antonius closed his eyes and inhaled deeply Marcus' enticing male scent that helped him calming his inner turmoil down like it always did when they were as close as they were now.

“I'm sorry, Domine. I didn't mean to deceive you. My only wish was to please you,” he murmured, and Marcus let out a small sigh, his warm breath caressing Antonius' face like a soft summer breeze.

“I know, and I'm not angry with you, Aquila. We're both still moving on fragile and partly unknown ground, and I still don't know you well enough at this point to always sense it when you're going beyond your boundaries for my sake, but that's not how I want things to be between us. You're my boy, not my slave, Antonius. Do you understand the difference? I have never wished for a pleasure slave I can abuse and rape without them being able to say no to what I'm doing to them, and this will never change. I could never draw pleasure out of abusing you.” It was the first time that Marcus had used his praenomen to address him when they were together, and the tenderness and care audible in his quiet voice formed a lump in Antonius' throat. He hadn't thought that Marcus would even notice his serious discomfort and feeling of humiliation about the position in which he'd taken him the last time they had been more than just a legatus and his first centurion, and he was angry with himself that it was such a big deal for him.

“Yes, I understand the difference, and I'm sorry that I've disappointed you, Domine. It's actually not a big deal, and I'm behaving stupidly,” he blamed himself unhappily, too shy to meet Marcus' eyes when the centurion gently craned his head back to search for the truth in his face.

“It's a big deal for you, so it's a big deal for me as well, Aquila. You're not acting stupidly, and I'm sorry that I didn't pay better attention to your feelings three weeks ago, boy.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Domine. It was all my fault. I promise that I'll do better this time,” Antonius promised, but Marcus shook his head, a small frown becoming visible between his dark-blond brows.

“It's me who has to do better, Aquila. Your freely given submission is precious to me, and I don't want you to feel bad about anything we're doing when we're together. We won't try this position again until you'll feel comfortable enough to try it again, and if you'll never come to this point, then we will never try that again at all. There are a lot of things we can do and which will give both of us what we need without missing anything. But you'll have to be completely honest to me in the future and give me a sign in case that I'll overstep the line without noticing it right in time again, boy.”

“I will do that, Domine.” Antonius smiled, and his erection that had faded a bit during their talk came back with full force. They were standing so close, and Antonius desired the proud and powerful Roman wolf so much that his longing made him feel dizzy with overwhelming need. His eyes wandered down to Marcus' sensitive lips of their own will, and he swallowed audibly. His master kissed him only rarely, and he never dared to ask for more kisses, even though he dreamed of Marcus kissing him senseless every night. Marcus' eyes were almost black when he followed Antonius' gaze, and he surprised him when he suddenly leaned closer, pressing his lips onto Antonius' mouth in a demanding and bruising kiss, keeping his head firmly in place with two strong and calloused hands.

*~*~*

Antonius' loud and startled moan was swallowed by a pair of hot and passionate lips, and all he could do was surrender to his master and let him conquer his mouth in the way Marcus apparently wanted to lay his claim on him. His arms came up instinctively to wrap themselves around his master, but Antonius stopped himself quickly enough, Marcus' order that he wasn't allowed to touch him without permission still echoing in his spinning mind. Instead he balled his fists at his sides and dwelt in the sensations the wolf evoked in him. Marcus' lips moved over his own, nibbling and stroking and teasing him, and another moan escaped his throat when the other man finally parted his lips with the tip of his tongue, demanding entrance to the soft cavern of his mouth.

The young legatus tilted his head to the side in a gesture of utter submission, stubbly jawlines brushing against each other and making him shiver with a wave of pure and desperate want. His loincloth was damp where his cock was leaking against the front, and the ache in his balls threatened to drive him out of his mind, but there was this voice in his head that told him that making his dominus happy was more important than his own selfish wish for release, the voice he could always hear when the wolf claimed him as his boy and demanded the eagle's complete surrender.

Marcus' tongue licked into his mouth with passion and possessiveness, and Antonius met it with his own, happy that his master was in such a gracious mood tonight and kissed him in the way he'd longed to be kissed for weeks. His centurion growled and tightened his grip around his face as he deepened their passionate kiss and claimed Antonius' mouth almost roughly and with something akin to urgent despair, exploring it with the confidence of a Roman conqueror who knew that he wouldn't meet any resistance. He only broke their kiss when the lack of air already started to make Antonius feel dizzy and like fainting any second, his eyes glowing darkly in his pale face.

“It's about time for you to lose your clothes, boy,” his master said, “do it in a way that I get to enjoy the view.” He stepped back and Antonius felt bereft of his warmth and presence, but he hurried to obey and undress his chestplate and his clothes - because the sooner he got naked, the sooner Marcus would hold him in his arms again.

Marcus watched him undress silently and with his hands on his hips, his face carefully controlled, but the expression in his eyes was warm and pleased, and Antonius wanted to preen at the approval and desire he could see in those beautiful golden depths. He was careful with every piece of his clothes he removed from his body, putting his armor over the rack and hanging his white tunic with the purple bands over the hook on the wall. The subarmalis followed quickly, and Antonius untied the laces of his calcei with as much grace and elegance as he was able to show. Then there was only his loincloth left, damp where his erection was trying to tear through the white linen. Antonius straightened his shoulders and let his master regard him, his hands lingering over the straps that held the linen cloth together.

“Stop! I will remove that myself later.” Marcus raised a demanding hand to stop him, and Antonius suppressed a groan but willed his hands away from the tight prison his aching cock was trapped in.

Marcus' eyes sparkled, and he looked like a hunter again, so ready to hunt down his prey and have his way with his faithful boy. “So beautiful, boy, you're so beautiful.” He moved closer to let his fingers travel over the chiseled landscape of Antonius' breast and stomach, following the thin line of dark hair down to where it disappeared under the damp linen. Antonius shivered under the feather-light touch, and his cock jerked visibly under the garment, craving attention and care.

Marcus chuckled and pulled his hand back to grab his chin again instead, his fingertips digging into his jawline and the heat of his gaze burning Antonius' bare skin s he looked intently at him for a few seconds. “Undress me, Aquila,” he then demanded, “but be careful not to touch me more than necessary.” His master removed his hands from his face, but Antonius could still feel where his strong fingers had almost left bruises on his jaw, and he licked over his bruised and well-kissed lips to savor the still lingering memory of that incredible kiss for as long as possible. He was quick to obey Marcus' new order and undressed his armor with practiced movements, careful not to touch his master as he revealed the lean shape of his torso to his hungry eyes. The red tunic that showed his rank couldn't hide how well-trained and sculpted Marcus' body was, leaving no doubts that he was a dangerous warrior still on top of his performance and more than capable to compete with much younger fighters. Marcus' experience made him be an even stronger and more dangerous adversary during a fight, and Antonius' fingers itched with the urge to follow the curves and lines of Marcus' perfectly shaped torso with his hands and feel the hardness and motions of his muscles under his fingers.

But he wasn't allowed to do that, and Antonius focused on his task again and put the armor over the second rack at the wall before he returned to removing the next layers of Marcus' clothing from his body. The centurion stood perfectly still, like a beautiful marble statue of the god he was named after, and Antonius felt blessed that this man had chosen him of all people to be his devoted boy. His fingers hovered in the air when there was only Marcus' underwear left, similar to the loincloth he was wearing himself.

“Later, boy,” Marcus told him, and Antonius bent his head in a gesture of devotion and waited for his master to tell him what would come next, anticipation pooling hot in his stomach. He would be Marcus' good boy, the eagle would show the wolf how much he longed to surrender to him, and this was all that mattered tonight, not their different ranks and social standings, not the permanent threat of war that was looming constantly over their heads, or the fact that Rome was so far away that Antonius couldn't help but ask himself now and then what the hell they were actually doing here at the end of the civilized world.

Just the eagle and the wolf united in pleasure, nothing else.


End file.
